MariciTen, the reincarnation
by T0k0y0n0kuni12
Summary: What happens when a girl falls from the sky and doesn't remember her own name? eventual kibaXOC!
1. Fallen

**t0k0y0n0kuni12 aka xtine: hey guys! i just finished encoding chapter one!**

**Tokoyo: yey!**

**xtine: (pointing to Kakashi) Say it!**

**Kakashi: xtine does not own naruto!**

**xtine: and?**

**Kakashi:**** xtine does not own naruto and only owns OC Tokoyo and Rai!**** Can i have icha icha back? please?**

**Summary: A girl mysteriously appears out of nowhere, Kiba dreams about her and the rest is history in the making!**

**Timeline: Before Sasuke defects from Konoha; Tsunade is Hokage, Sakura is already powerful, Akamaru is still a puppy, but they're mostly 16 years old (17 for Team Gai, Temari is like 20 or something.) (A/N: I'm confused!)

* * *

  
**

**Chapter One: Fallen**

Whoosh!

A figure rushed to the ground at a shocking speed. From a distance, it looked like a white and purple mass of something. And it was falling fast, like a struggling bird.

It was actually a girl—a purple-haired, blue-eyed girl. She was thrashing about, wanting the fall to be over and at time the same time wishing that it wouldn't. The wind was screaming in her ears, strong in enough to dry her eyes out, and it got her thinking of how she would end up on the ground. She certainly didn't want to be a smear of blood and bone on the soil.

"No." "It's not fair." "Why me?" the thoughts ran through her head, she clasped her hands together, forming hand seals. And a few seconds later…

She landed on the ground with a dull thud. The feathers she had produced broke her fall. Still dazed from all the falling, she lost consciousness and passed out on the ground as a tear ran down her cheek.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hatake Kakashi strolled along the well worn path in the forest. The light breeze lifted his silver hair as he read Icha Icha, cooling the skin under his mask. The trademark bored expression was evident though he was enjoying the literature in his hands.

_Hmm…the ground feels softer than usual today._ he thought. He looked down and was mildly intrigued by the feathers blanketing the forest floor. He picked one up and examined it, it seem too white even if it belonged to pristine swans. In fact, it was literally glowing.

He noticed a mass of purple among the blinding whiteness. Sensing a _very_ strong chakra on it, he moved closer. Kakashi was taken aback by the beauty of the girl lying unconscious with tears streaming down her face.

_Hmm…What's this girl doing here?_ Shoving the novel into his fanny pack (A/N: wahahaha), he squatted down and picked the girl up in his arms. _I guess I'll have to take her back to the village_, he thought as he carried her bride-style to the village gates.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

"So where'd you say you found her?" Sakura asked her sensei and tucked a strand of her bubblegum-pink hair behind her ears. She had undressed the girl, dressed her in clean robes and laid her on the bed.

"In the forest outside the village, the dress she wore has no emblem of any clan. And there were feathers—white feathers everywhere." Kakashi replied.

"That sounds really strange. It's like she fell…from the sky" Sakura added, eyeing the all-too-familiar ninja forehead protector lying on the bedside table. Kakashi told her that the girl had been wearing it on her arm. The funny thing was, the metal had no markings of any village engraved into it.

* * *

**xtine: sorry about its briefness. i promise to get better in the next chapters...**

**Kakashi: what's so funny about the fanny pack?**

**tokoyo: (sniggering) hehe fanny pack...**

**thanks to bubu for the support!**

**helpful critisism is welcome!**


	2. Dream Girl

It took me a thousand years to add my next chappie! sorry! busy writing more material and i'm planning on writing some fiction not just for fan purposes...

Disclaimer: i don't own anything except my makeup!

Dedicated to Bubu Saw and Kiki Benecario, who intruduced me to the world of Naruto!

* * *

Chapter Two: Dream Girl

It was just a few minutes, before the sun set. Kiba Inuzuka and his nin-dog Akamaru were at the river. Akamaru amused himself with the feathers that were falling from the sky. The golden sunlight silhouetting the frolicking dog's figure as he jumped up and down.

"Kiiiiibbbbaaahhh…"

"Kiiiiibbbbbaaaahhh…" a voice was calling him. He looked around. No one was there, but the gentle voice came from the forest before him. He followed the sound until he reached a small clearing.

He saw a flash of purple moving toward the tree right across him. A girl with deep purple hair peered out at him and smiled.

"Hey! Who are you?" he asked in mild surprise.

Kiba's eyes flashed open, and he found himself lying on his bed in his room. What happened? Did I faint? Or was that girl in my dream just a dream? It felt so real.

He sat up on his bed and was greeted by glowing white feathers all over his bed. He picked one up and stroked it gently.

"First, a weird dream and now feathers?" he asked no one in particular. Loud knocking came from the large block of wood that concealed him from the rest of the world.

"Hey Kiba! You up already?!" that could have only come from Konoha's #1 loudmouth.

"Yeah! Be there in a sec!" he yelled back.

"Kiba! It's early in the morning! Don't make so much noise!" came Hana's voice from the other room.

After pulling on a pair of pants and a shirt, Kiba opened the door and let Naruto in. The blond's blue eyes surveyed the scene, erm , bedroom.

"Dude, your room is messier than mine. Don't you ever clean up?" He walked over to the bed and picked up a feather. "And what the hell are feathers even doing here?"

"I don't know, Naruto." Kiba answered uninterestedly. "Maybe Akamaru brought them in." The last statement made the dog in question bark out in protest. Kiba gathered up his things and they left the Inuzuka household.

"Did you hear about the girl?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"What girl?" Kiba turned his head to stare at the blond.

"The girl Kakashi-sensei found in the forest." Kiba shrugged in shoulders in reply.

"Hey, by the way…Why do you seem so happy today?"

"That, my friend, I also do not know."

* * *

At one of the larger training grounds, the Leaf's ninjas gather for the Godaime to make some announcements.

"Last night, Kakashi found an unconscious girl in the forest. we have taken her to the hospital and there she still remains. She has no distinguishable emblem of any known clan and has no insignia on her forehead protector."

Tsunade paused for a second and continued her speech, " I want you all to be on your guard, she might as well be a setup to spy on the Leaf. That is all." She then dismissed them with a careless wave of her hand.

Murmurs buzzed through the crowd as they shuffled away.

"Who could that girl be?"

"I say we interrogate her."

"No, we're not even sure of her intentions."

* * *

"Hnn."

The girl was writhing on the bed, sweating profusely and obviously having a nightmare. Her eyes flashed open and sat up panting. Tsunade and Sakura watched all this from an opened crack on the door. Without warning, the latter burst into the room and slammed the door _hard_ after the Hokage.

"Oh good! You're awake!" "Wait! Don't startle..."

"...her." The blonde's warning came to late and the pepto bisomial-haired girl was gushing and laughing loudly. The Godaime slapped her own forhead and sweatdropped.

The girl turned quickly at them her impossibly blue eyes staring in a strange way. "Who are you people? And where the hell am I?"

"I am Tsunade, Godaime Kage of the Hidden Leaf, this is Haruno Sakura, my apprentice and you are in the Konoha Hospital. We also would like to know your name and how you ended up in the forest."

The girl smiled up at them, "The answer to both questions is...'

"I don't know" her face darkened at that instant and she bowed her head low.

Tsunade's expression softened slightly when she understood the purplehead's peculiar behavior. It was clear that she was suffering amnesia, probably from trauma. She motioned for Sakura to come closer.

After a few minutes:

"Well, it seems that you have to stay here for a while. Why don't we give you a name and live with Sakura for the meantime?"

"Umm... isn't it a bit too much? Giving a name is fine but living with her, I don't want to be a burden." the girl replied.

But Sakura, excited to have a companion in her apartment who also had unusual haircolor, spoke up "I really don't mind, as long as you help me outa nd stuff." They smiled at each other.

"By the way, what do think you Tokoyonokuni?"

"Nani?"

"Your name...I can call you Tokoyo for short."

"Tokoyonokuni?...hmm...it means heaven right?"

* * *

thanks for reading! working on my next chappie, actually I'm done but I'm lazy...till next time! please R&R! btw shy saya, i know that ten is heaven..I'm no idiot! i researched and Tokoyonokuni means also means heaven...more like land of the heaven or something like that! I don't type random foreign words ya know, I ain't that stupid! i didn't want to name her Ten or Tenshi because there's a character with a similar name and i don't want my OC confused with TenTen.


	3. Chapter 3

**xtine: kunnichiwa, everybody! i got some progress with my story! My drafting notebook is almost filled to the last page! hahaha!  
**

**Shy Saya: I do know that Ten means heaven! I did my research and Tokoyonokuni is synonymous to Ten. Like Land of the Heavens or something. I'm no baka! And I' not stupid enough to make up words in a foreign language!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but my makeup!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Adaptation

For the next few weeks, Tokoyo had settled in Sakura's apartment, enrolled in the Academy and helped out with most of the work in the house and Hokage tower. Tsunade kept tabs on her for Tsunade and with each report he handed in, she realized that Tokoyo was growing faster with her classes and would be ready to take the Chunnin Exams once it came around.

Sure enough, within a month, she graduated ahead of everyone a few weeks shy for the Exams.

_**Kiba strolled along the streets, fully knowing that whichever direction he was headed, he always ended up at the Academy. He had always been doing this ever since he found out that the purplehead had enrolled. And there she was, Tokoyo sat on the rope and plank swing outside the Academy entrance, staring at the dirt pile she made with her feet. She swung gently back and forth causing the pile to grow larger as her foot pushed more dirt into it. Her head was turned slightly away from him, he took a step forward then…**_

_"**Iruka-sensei!" Tokoyo leapt off the swing and rushed toward the scarred-nosed Chunnin. Iruka ruffled the longish bangs that hung at the side of her head. "So how did it go?" Kiba heard her say and he backed away heading back the way he came from.**_

"Kiba, get up. It's your turn as lookout." Shino's deep voice told him as the dark bespectacled boy nudged him. Kiba switched with him and got a little lost in his thoughts of Tokoyo. _I wonder what she's doing now. Ughh! I'm so obsessed with that dream girl that I'm imagining her as a villager. Am I insane or what?_

_

* * *

_

Tokoyo opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a while. Today, Tsunade would assign her to a team and get missions and everything. She lazily trudged to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. She dressed then left for the Academy.

They said Genins get their hitai-ite


End file.
